fp13fandomcom-20200213-history
Solars
The Forgotten Power Source Solars often are fully neglected by but a few people, and for slightly dangerous reasons (covered in a lower section). BUT, They are the safest way to generate power for the whole station! And, if there was a black out of power already, they will always have power until hooked up, and can provide the engine APC a charge until it is set up itself. Locations There are four solar arrays on the station. The first, and easiest to configure, is on the rightmost side of the station just below the escape shuttle port (Starboard Array). The second is located "north" of the chapel (Auxiliary Starboard Array). The third can be found to the left of engineering and south of robotics (Port Array). The fourth is best accessed by going through the left maintenance door of the tool storage area (Auxiliary Port Array). Connecting the Arrays You need: *Several cable coils *One space suit or hardsuit *One crowbar to open doors if the power is out. *Optionally, a large stack of metal from which to make floor tiles so as to protect your newly placed wiring from easy tampering. Nanotrasen engineers are renowned for their shoddy craftsmanship and poor work ethic. You will find that none of the four solar arrays have been connected to the station. You will need to connect the solar panels and the solar tracker to the wire leading from the station. To wire a tile, hold a cable coil in hand and click an adjacent tile, this will add a wire radiating from the center of the selected tile toward your current position. You will see a tiny red "knot" in the center of the tile, when extending the wire across the tile, make sure to click the knot in order to form a straight wire. (Wiring is best learned by trial and error). Using this method, connect the solar arrays and solar tracker to the station. Having excessive knotting in your wiring can sometimes cause power loss, gremlin attacks, and metaphysical anomalies, so avoid it! Knots in your wires are only for junctions! Calibrating the Arrays Once you have wired an array, you need to calibrate the tracking and power so that it actually produces energy. Apparently, our space station is rotating or in orbit around something (no one really knows for sure). This means that the solar panels need to constantly rotate to face toward the sun. Click on the Solar Control CPU and set it to auto-tracking. You should see a degree displayed at the top ranging from 0 to 359; this is the current direction of the sun. *0 degrees = North *90 degrees = East *180 degrees = South *270 degrees = West (The consoles are a bit glitchy so you might have to turn off auto-tracking then turn it on again before the panels start to rotate). Also, auto rotation is not smooth, it jumps about every 20 seconds. Keep this in mind if it seems like nothing is happening. You don't need to use manual tracking!! The only time you will ever need to manually calibrate a solar array is when a meteor or traitor destroys the tracking unit. It is important to note that THE STATION BLOCKS SUNLIGHT! This is the biggest cause of solar fail known to spessmen. When the panels of an array face the sun (and are correctly wired) they produce about 90,000 Watts of power. However, if the station is between the panels and the sun, they produce 0 Watts of power. This means that as the panels rotate with auto-tracking, they move through a series of power levels ranging from 90k (full sun) to nothing (station obscures sun). The rotation cycle takes roughly 5 minutes to complete. Why is this important? Because of the battery! See that big white thing in the solar control room? That's the SMES cell. It's a battery used for holding solar energy and transferring it to the station. Click on the battery and you get a window with input, output, and charging options. Important Battery Facts *1. A battery doesn't charge if the input setting is higher than the actual amount of power being received! *2. If the battery charge drops to 0% the battery will stop sending power, even if it is charged again. A common mistake is to immediately set the input to 90,000 watts (the amount produced by full sunlight) and the output to 80,000 watts. However, this will not work. Solar batteries (SMES cells) start at 20% power but if the engine is off the station drains them to 0% in a few minutes. An input of 90,000 watts (full sun) might charge the battery for a little while, but once the sunlight is blocked by the station the battery charge begins to drain. This causes the battery to turn off and even when the panels receive sunlight again, the battery won't be sending power unless an engineer turns it on again. ok so wat i do? After you have wired the array, set tracking to auto, and verified that the panels are indeed rotating, set the battery like so: Charging: Auto Input: 80,000 watts Output: OFF!! You want to leave output off and let the battery charge before you send the power to the station. I recommend waiting for a charge of at least 10% (maybe more) before you turn on the output. The battery needs this charge to provide sustained power during the dark phase of the solar rotation. If the battery runs out of charge, you'll have to turn it on again or it will not provide power. While you wait for the battery to charge, you can wire up other solar arrays on the station. Once the battery has some charge, you can set the output to 50,000 - 75,000 depending on how much power you need. (If the output load is equal to the output value you set, it means the station needs more power than it's getting. Crank it up!) These four arms can provide enough energy to power the entire ship in the event of a singularity engine failure. But, given the position to the engine, the wires will likely be eaten away and you will have charging solars that aren't connected to the station. DANGER WILL ROBINSON There are a few dangers on the solars, one being the electrical wires! They can shock anyone manipulating or tampering with them, so wear insulated gloves at all times: never forget or you will get zapped! In addition, you are vulnerable and alone. This leaves you an easy target for space-walking attackers that need a new cover identity. Finally, there is the chance to slip and go drifting off through space. This hazard is easily solved if you act quickly. Simply throw something in the direction of your flight path, like shoes, or a pen. The equal and opposite reaction will start pushing you in the other direction! category:Locations Category:Guides